


Coffee Trail

by Kajune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deception, M/M, Pervert Erwin Smith, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erwin uses a strange method to lure Levi into bed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Trail

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever "Attack on Titan" story. Please forgive me for any mistakes. Enjoy~

Levi is staring at a mess before his eyes, a mess by his feet and a mess that only he believes is mocking him. Maybe he's right, but since he is the only one in the room, only he sees this treacherous enemy of perfection on the floor.

It's a drop of coffee.

In this small wooden house, built away from the large towns and near fields that exist inside the walls, there are few things that can cause a mess. Apparently the coffee maker not five feet from him is among them, and he will take note to remove it, seeing as the owner of this place refuses to use it properly.

Yes, Levi is in someone else's house, or to be precise, someone else's kitchen. It was only a few seconds ago when Levi arrived, a response to a private invitation, and just as he was stepping in, something he can never overlook appeared before him.

It's more like, Levi did not expect the owner of this house to be so... _filthy_. Though of course, to call that man such over one tiny spill is going too far, but Levi is only glaring at the spill closest to him, because he doesn't want to get mad at the sight of a long trail leading towards the next room.

Did that man happen to pour coffee into a broken cup?

Levi's frown deepens at the thought of his superior being so clumsy. This will be the first time he's acted clumsy and done something to annoy Levi without even being present. He is most certainly in the other room though, away from Levi who is feeling all too eager to go down on his knees and wipe the mess away.

He didn't come here to do so, but in the end, he does just that, and follows the trail with a handkerchief in hand.

Once he's in the other room (the only other room in the house besides what must be the bathroom), Levi sees his superior casually drinking from an obviously empty cup, since the sound of gulping is clearly fake and a whole lot of coffee did lead him here...but why?

Erwin sends him a suspicious grin when their eyes meet. Levi is still with a few drops left as he stands, half-bent, and looking not at all pleased at the blond man before him, dressed very informally for a man of his status. Just look at him! He's wearing nothing but his white shirt and trousers, plus the boots. What is he planning?

A rather bad habit compels Levi to break eye contact and rub away the rest of the filth. However, the end of the trail puts him right by the dangling leg of his superior, who, just as Levi is slowly looking up with eyes that can kill, leans down to steal a kiss.

The man doesn't remain sitting the minute he does that, instead, he gets up and walks over to the double bed near by, no doubt smiling as Levi remains somewhat petrified but probably appearing not as much as he feels so deep down.

By the time Levi can break out of the spell of confusion, likely something he is not used to, Erwin is again with legs crossed as he sits on the bed, looking confident as his eyes watch Levi, watching every move the younger one makes as he stands up straight, slowly, and actually drops the handkerchief probably out of the frustration he is not willing to show much.

If he were a Titan, Erwin wonders what the reaction would be.

Carefully, yet very much like a predator, Levi walks over to the blond man. He's rather annoyed the other doesn't feel at least a bit threatened, at least a bit intimidated by the dark aura he knows he can't hide right now, and doesn't feel like he wants to hide. That stunt just now or whatever it was crossed a line, making Levi's blood boil and cheeks flush in a way that only resembles times when he's attacking a really annoying Titan...at full force.

Levi's probably underestimating the man by thinking he'd react to something he's known for quite some time, but how dare he **kiss** him like some chick and not treat him like a junior worth the respect men share between each other. Wait! To be honest, Levi isn't sure if he even was kissed, can't believe he was kissed, hates the idea that he really was kissed.

He feels like killing something right now.

The raven's feet carry him to the spot only inches from the smiling older man, and as he stares down at him with nearly hooded eyes, Levi is caught by surprise when an arm hooks around his waist and pulls him down onto the bed. The next time he blinks, he sees a _smirking_ Erwin right above him, hands and legs positioned where it would make escaping impossible unless he fights back.

Can he fight back in this situation?

Daggers appear to stab Erwin from Levi's eyes, as the latter considers what and how to move to get rid of the figure above him. He actually feels like shouting, feels like questioning the state of mind of this blond adult, who might even be drunk, though definitely not from the coffee, since that was all left for him to-

Thoughts and glares are cut down by the touching of their lips, one pair pressing quite roughly onto the other. Shock drives Levi to slightly part his lips, and that tiny gap is enough for Erwin to dive his tongue inside and devour Levi like he needs him to survive.

Undoubtedly, Levi struggles with reddish cheeks, hands push and punch against the broad shoulders as legs swing, missing the man who seems to be moving closer, lower, right between his legs. Levi is downright flabbergasted, but when he feels Erwin smirk against his lips, he realizes the other man is very much in control of himself; he's doing this on purpose.

The trail of coffee itself, was a trap.

Levi snaps when a hand glides down and strokes him _there_ , but Erwin is quick and with the other hand, has both his own pinned above his head, nearly touching the bed post. With this, the younger of the two is unable to fight back, let alone comprehend the situation. He can barely imagine it as being real, it is so wrong on so many levels, yet his once respectful superior seems very sure of himself as he eagerly devours and touches Levi.

In no time, Levi has much of his clothing removed, now looking more like Erwin, though the man took the chance to undo the buttons of his own shirt, exposing lean muscles many women would die to see. Levi's not interested, though it's not like he has to look at them, at least, not in the position he is in. Erwin had flipped Levi over, nearly burying that scowling face into the pillow as his two hands hold up that covered rear end.

This is so humiliating, Levi thinks.

Erwin's hands move round to undo the tight trousers, before peeling them off, slowly, exposing that pretty skin with hungry eyes watching his most precious prize become revealed. Levi slaps a hand over his mouth as Erwin begins devouring him, sending shivers up the raven's spin and making his senses run wild; as if his heart was racing fast enough.

As an invader wrecks Levi's body from inside out, a particular part of him is screaming enjoyment, and all his muffled mouth feels like doing is throwing up. Why in the world is Erwin doing this!?

Words are not exchanged as Erwin flips the blushing raven again, and happily opens up the other's shirt without any protest, since Levi is either too stunned to resist, or too exhausted to act. This only makes Erwin happier. Levi looks away with darkening cheeks as two hands pinch his nipples, hardening them in an instant.

For the first time, a moan bursts from his lips when Erwin enters him using his fingers.

"Ah...ahh!"

If his smile could grow any wider, it would have, but Erwin's cheeks are already hurting from the unstoppable grin on his face. This plan is working too perfectly. The only way it could is that Levi has long been wanting a touch from someone, but never knew it since he is always so uptight, and may continue to be after Erwin has his way with him.

As long as he gets to have his way with him just once, Erwin will be forever satisfied.

After fingers have stretched and expanded the small entrance, Erwin's zipper comes down and the thing that emerges plunges said entrance before Levi can composure himself enough to scream in defiance. All that comes out as the thing moves within him are sweet moans only Erwin is able to hear.

Wrists pinned by the sides of his head, Levi can only turn his face side to side as the man above him assaults him so disgustingly. In and out he goes without much restraint, but it doesn't hurt as much as it feels good. He can almost forget all the pain he's experienced for years it feels so nice. No doubt Erwin has done this before on some poor woman or some weak guy, probably even Eren considering his cluelessness to love and romantic advances.

Not that Levi knows anything about it.

Heat builds and sweat emerges as the two men remain one for half an hour, pulling apart when one of them spills, namely inside the other. One does not need to mention how many times Levi came during the mind-blowing thrusts, and surely by now he is covered in filth he will not clean in front of anyone.

A small break follows, and comes to an end when Erwin, now back to smiling with joy, leans forward and whispers quite seductively words that make Levi frown again.

"You should clean yourself up, Levi-kun."

Levi does indeed go do that, confirming along the way that the other room is indeed a bathroom. Though he did not get off the bed without kicking Erwin full on the face with the underside of his boot. Erwin, despite the shock and pain on his reddened face, laughs as water gets turned on, delighted that with Levi being this way, back to his old ways, no one will ever get to know what happened.

He should have done this sooner.

When Levi comes out, there is a trail of roses leading outside. Levi gulps as a tingling sensation runs up his spine.

'What now?'

He asks himself.

 


End file.
